


Time of the Season

by SnapDragon88



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 07:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapDragon88/pseuds/SnapDragon88
Summary: One fateful night in Vietnam - and everything changes for Dave.





	Time of the Season

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this Fic is taken from The Zombies song of the same name.
> 
> The characters found in this fic do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them.
> 
> I wanted to expand on what the show showed us of Klaus and Daves relationship, so this is just a short little one-shot of that first night in the bar.

Their lips came together, not with a crash and fireworks but with a sense of quiet. Noise faded away until there was only them, and the sensation that they were always supposed to be here in this place, together.  They fit like nothing Klaus had experienced and the shock he felt at this realisation was nothing compared to the surprise he could see reflected in Dave’s eyes.  Neither stopped.

Eventually the kiss came to its natural conclusion and both parted, panting ever so slightly, and still able to taste the others drink lingering on their lips. They did not stay apart; Klaus rested his forehead against Dave’s and wrapped his arms around him, supporting the other man. 1968, not a great time to be a gay man in the US Military, he would let Dave decide what would happen next, it was only fair.

Klaus’ eyes flickered open only to see himself reflected back in Dave’s eyes.  They stayed like that, leaning into one another – each drinking in the sight of the other before Dave closed his eyes. He sighed and pulled away breaking Klaus’ embrace.

The music seemed to rush back into the space created between them. Klaus lifted a hand, running a gentle finger down Dave’s face, trying to memorize the feeling of his stubble that had minutes before been rough against his face, and lips. Dave did not move away, he simply waited for Klaus’ hand to leave his face. He prepared himself to make a typical ‘Klaus’ joke in an attempt to diffuse the situation, inhaling deeply-

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?” Klaus asked innocently.

“Whatever shit joke you were going to make.  Just don’t OK.”

Klaus dropped his chin to his chest in defeat. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Don’t take all the blame for what just happened.”

Klaus huffed out half a laugh, no point getting into the nitty gritty of it all, but he wanted Dave to know that this wasn’t some drunken mistake. “Dave, I am G-“

Dave took hold of his arm pulling Klaus forward and back towards him “Quiet.” He looked around nervously.

Klaus leaned forward, placing a finger into Dave’s ear, blocking some of the noise from the bar “No-one can hear me. Only you.” He saw as his breath raised goose-bumps across the skin on Dave’s neck, he grinned and then quickly, giving no thought to the consequences of his actions, grazed his teeth down along his neck and bit harder into Dave’s trapezius.

Dave’s fingers tightened around Klaus’ arm, but they didn’t push him away. He took a shaky breath and pulled Klaus forward so their bodies pressed loosely against each other.  If someone were to see it would look like they were comforting one another.  And who was to say they weren’t?

Klaus ran his teeth up and down Dave’s neck once more, and then his hands were under his shirt, tracing delicate patterns along his lower back. Dave had never felt like this before, it had never felt like this with any of the women he had been with, he had enjoyed it, but he felt Klaus’ touch as though it were burning him to his soul.

“Fuck.”

Klaus pulled away, stepping back out of the other man's reach. He smiled and held a single hand out toward him.  This was Dave’s decision and no one else’s. Klaus had told him what he wanted but he was giving him the chance to say no.  And it was for that reason that Dave found himself smiling back and placing his hand calmly into Klaus’ who’s fingers instantly tightened around his own and began to pull him out of the bar and back towards the shit-hole that was the hotel they were staying in while on leave for the weekend.

They didn’t speak as they made their way through the crowded streets, Klaus had released Dave’s hand as they stepped out of the bar. Instead, he had threaded his arm through Dave’s and dropped his head so that it rested lightly on Dave’s shoulder, anyone who saw them would simply think Dave was taking Klaus back to their room after a few to many drinks.

As they made their way up the shadowy rickety staircase, and along the corridor to their shared room for the weekend Dave felt his heartbeat quicken. Klaus stepped away from him, pulling the room key out of his back pocket and quickly pushing his way into the dark room, he flicked the light on as he entered not waiting to see if Dave followed. Instead, as he had before, he gave Dave the time he needed.

Dave stood in the corridor on the threshold of the room, watching as Klaus pottered around their shared bedroom.  Watching as he pulled his shirt off, draping it over the chair in the corner of the room. Dave watched him as he sat on the edge of one of the beds untying his laces before kicking his boots off and disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Dave was still stood in the doorway when Klaus re-emerged from the bathroom, he glanced over at him and gave him a small grin and winked at him “I’m going to bed. Are you staying out there all night?”

He was letting him off the hook.  Dave honestly didn’t know if it was relief or disappointment that ran through his nervous system as Klaus prepared to turn in for the night. He stayed frozen on his spot for several more seconds before he took a step into the room.  He closed the door, locking it behind him he turned slightly to ensure the door was properly locked. As he turned back Klaus was there pushing him back against the door, how had he gotten across the room so fast?  He didn’t have time to think anymore because Klaus’ mouth was on his, hot, familiar and soothing to his frayed nerves, his hands were on his chest and Dave realised that his own arms had wrapped themselves around Klaus’ narrow frame. _Oh god he felt so good!_

Klaus briefly pulled away, “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? What do you think?
> 
> Let me know in the comments :)


End file.
